Change of Destiny
by MaRoNcOoL
Summary: Rini comes back to split Darien and Serena up.
1. Return of a good friend

**1. Return of a good friend**

**AN: I do not I repeat do NOT own Sailor Moon.**

**So here's the first chapter.

* * *

**

**It was a starry night and a girl with blond hair was looking out of the window from her room.**

**Serena Tsukino was very depressed because her lover Darien was gone again and didn't even write.**

**And the worst part was no Seiya to distract her from her depression.**

**"Serena please go to bed you have school tomorrow, you won't get up again." Luna her cat said.**

**"Yes, but I don't think I'll go to school tomorrow I don't feel so good." Serena went to bed and turned the light of and fell asleep.

* * *

**

**While Serena was sleeping peacefully in her bed a bright light was lighting up a whole alley.

* * *

**

**In the morning Serena woke up early, she was doing this alot the past month, and got ready for school. **

**She went down the stairs ate some breakfast and left for school.**

**Everywhere she looked she remembered Seiya. Suddenly it started raining and she ran the rest of the way to school. **

**As she was walking to her classroom she felt that something or someone was watching her and turned around but nothing was**

**there. She turned back around and walked to her classroom, she had the feeling someone was watching her the whole morning.**

**As she was thinking about who it could be, the classroom filled with more students and then the teacher came in.**

**"Good morning class, I've got the tests with me so while I'm giving them out do the number five on page 30."**

**Serena got ou ther book and started scribbling things on her paper.she was finished in a few seconds and waited till she go ther test.**

**"Serena, very good." I looked at it and I just packed it away. After school Mina and Lita caught up to her.**

**"So what did you get on the test? Mine was bad again." Mina said depressed.**

**"Well I got a B." Lita smiled.**

**"Well that's normal. Looks like you were as bad as me Serena." Mina said.**

**"No I got an A." Serena said plain.**

**Mina and Lita were totally shocked, it wasn't normal that Serena has an A and wasn't even happy about it.**

**"Uhm Serena shouldn't you be happy about that?" Lita asked.**

**"No, not me. Hey guys do you wonder sometimes what the starlights are doing and if they'll come back again?" Serena asked with tears inher eyes.**

**Mina looked at Serena and saw that she was by the verch of tears.**

**"Yeah, I miss them and nothing is happening that's interesting anymore, it's so boring without them." Mina answered**

**looking at the floor.**

**"Well I gotta go see you guys around, kay?" and Serena ran all the way home.**

**In her room she threw herself on the bed and cried. After crying for hours it knocked on the door and her mother came in.**

**"Serena, dear, how are you feeling?" She asked.**

**"Horrible and I got an A in my test." Serena said almost crying again.**

**"But honey that's good." She looked at her daughter and then said,**

**"well you got a letter from Darien. Why don't you open it maybe you'll feel better."**

**Serena took the letter and opened it, she read it and smiled.**

**"He's coming back, mom, he's coming back." Serena hugged her mother and cried tears of joy.**

**"When will he arrive." Her mom asked.**

**"Tomorrow morning. Can I stay home tomorrow and greet him at the airport?" Serena asked hopefully.**

**''Yes." Serena hugged her mother even more and ran to find something to wear.**

**The rest of the day nothing really happend except the feeling that she was being followed that didn't stop.

* * *

**

**The next morning Serena got up and dressed herself she put her hair in a lose bun and puit on a skirt in pink and**

**a white top. She went downstairs and saw her mother making breakfast and dressed too.**

**"Oh you're up I was just about to wake you up. Wan't some toast?" Serena nodded.**

**As they were finished with eating, they drove to the airport.**

**There they waited for an hour the flight was delaid. As it was anounced that Darien's plain landed Serena waited frantically for him to emerge from the crowd.Then she saw him and ran right into his arms.**

**"Well good to see you too?" He said.**

**"I'm sorry, I just missed you, I even had an A in my test." Serena told him happy.**

**"That's great. Let's get my lugagge and then we can go." Serena nodded.**

**When they got his lugagge Serena had that feeling as if she's being watched again as she turned around she saw pink but **

**then it was gone and then a grey kitten apeared infront of her with a bell on it's collar. **

**But it hurried away when Serena wanted to touch it.**

**Then they went home, but the kitten Serena couldn't get it out of her mind and she knew that kitten from somewhere.**

**Darien and Serena spent the whole day together. As they were sitting on a bench in the park Darien kissed Serena and they stayed like that as suddenly they heard something break and a kid fell on them.**

**Serena looked at the kid and noticed her right away.**

**"Rini?" Rini turned around at her and hugged her.**

**"Mommy!" Serena hugged the small child and saw that she was crying.**

**"Wait Rini did you follow me since yesterday morning?" Serena asked her.**

**"Yeah and it was terrible to sleep outside and I got chased by a few dogs too. It wasn't fun." Rini said thinking then she whistled and a grey kitten came out of the bushes.**

**"Oh how could I forget Diana. I saw you in the airport and I didn't even remember you and Rini why didn't you come to me again like you did last time?" She looked at me and then at Darian.**

**"Could we go home and talk there. Sorry on Diana." Darian left and the other two went home. As they sat in Serena's Rini said. "Could only let you see me when Darien is here and now I'm here so am I going to school tomorrow?"**

**Serena nodded and they went to bed.**

**"Goodnight Rini."**

**"Goodnight Mommy."

* * *

**

**Next morning Serena got up and went down to breakfast with a tired Rini behind her.**

**They sat down and ate some toast and Rini asked. "Mommy since when do you get up this early?"**

**"For a month now, it started because I missed Darien." Suddenly Rini chocked on her bread. **

**"are you allright? I'll get you a drink." Serena said as she got up and got a drink.**

**"Thanks. So is Seiya still here?" Rini asked out of the blue.**

**"How do you know Seiya?" Serena asked. "You told me uhm in the future." Rini answered and Serenas mouth shaped an O.**

**"No he left but that's a year ago." Serena said sadly but what Serena didn't understand why she was so sad her Darien was **

**back so she should be the happy-go-lucky girl who she used to be.**

**"Shit no." Rini said a little to loud.**

**"What was that young lady?" Serena asked sternly Serena didn't want to here her daughter say such words.**

**"Nothing." Rini said fast and thought 'No this destroys my whole plan.'**

**"So Rini, Why are you here?" Rini had a frightend look in the face but then said. "Just another mission but I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait." Rini jumped of her chair and ran up the stairs and got dressed.**

**As Serena arrived in her classroom Mina and Lita already ran over and asked. "Where were you yesterday?" **

**"Picking Darien up at the airport and guess who came back." Serena said happy.**

**"Who Seiya?" Mina asked. "No Yaten did not come back Mina, no it's Rini." Lita and Mina looked shocked and smiled.**

**"That's great but why?" Lita asked.**

**"She said that it was another mission but she won't tell me. It's top secret and she asked alot of questions about Seiya."**

**Serena answered.**

**"Oh well, hey how does she know about Seiya?" Ami asked as she too came over.**

**"I told her my future me." They all nodded and then the school started.

* * *

**

**Rini was standing infront of a door and thought 'Mommy should I really ask.' and she rang the door bell.**

**The door opened and Amara stood there looking at her.**

**"Small Lady, what are you doing here?" She asked the small girl in the door way.**

**"I need to talk with you all." Amara looked at Rini and let her in.**

**"Wait in the living room I'll get Michelle and Trista." Amara ran into Trista's room and told her to come to the living room she also got Michelle.**

**"So what's up?" Michelle asked.**

**"Well you see I have to split Darien and Serena up." Rini explained.**

**They all looked shocked and yelled in unison. "WHAT!" **

**"Yeah I know it sounds stupid but that's the only way to make mommy happy and I can't do it alone please help me." Rini **

**begged.**

**Amara was thinking for a while and then agreed and the others too. " But what happens to you?"**

**"Don't worry I'll get born but Darien won't be my daddy." They all looked shocked and wonder who could be her father.**

**As Rini left she saw Darien walking up a head of her.**

**She ran and prayed that he didn't see her but he did.**

**"Rini, wait?" I stopped and turned around.**

**"Hey Darien, how ya doing." Rini did as though she didn't hate him.**

**"I have a question why do you call Serena mommy and me you just call by my name." He asked.**

**"I uh I...so where are you going to?" Rini asked changing the subject.**

**"Uhm a meeting in the park." After the talk with Darien Rini ran to Serena's school and grabed Serena on the arm **

**"Come on, I've got to show you something, hurry up." Rini ran infront of Serena to the park and she followed.**

**As they arrived she looked for Darien and then pulled Serena behind a tree.**

**"Why are we hiding?"Serena asked looking at her.**

**"Ssh look to Darien." Rini said pointing where Darien was kissing another girl.**

**Serena looked shocked and ran away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**

**AN: Hey people, what do you think good or bad.**

**Please review I 'll even take flames.**


	2. The Lost Star and Vanished Moon

**AN: Hiya thanks for the reviews so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**"Ssh look to Darien." Rini said pointing where Darien was kissing another girl.**

**Serena looked shocked and ran away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**

** 2.The Lost Star and Vanished Moon**

**Rini followed her to their home and where Trista, Amara , Hotaru and Michelle were waiting for them.**

**Amara saw as Serena was crying and asked. "What happend kitten?" Serena looked at her and just said one word.**

**"Darien." As Amara was taking care of Serena Rini explained.**

**"As I said he would have cheated on her all the time so now she won't have to go through all the pain.**

**Now all we have to do is wait." Trista asked. "For what are we waiting, small Lady?"**

**Rini smiled and answered. "For the Lost Star." They all looked puzzled. Suddenly Serena stood up and ran out of the house.**

**They all looked even more puzzled but then ran out of the house and followed her.**

**Serena ran to Dariens house and rang the doorbell it opened and he was about to say something when she slapped him hard.**

**"How dare you, I never wanna see you again, goodbye Chiba, I hope you'll be happy with your girlfriend."And she walked out if the building.**

**Serena saw as the others came to her and Amara took her in her arms.**

**"I will be right back stay here." Rini said and she vanished.

* * *

**

**On Kimnoku the throne room.**

**"Your Highness there is a girl wanting to see you about Princess Serenity." Kakyuu looked at the senshi and told her **

**"Of course, she may enter."**

**After a few minutes Rini was standing in front of Kakyuu and said. "I am here in the name of the moon princess and her guardians she wishes that Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker come to earth immitedly it is very urgend."**

**Kakyuu nodded and sent one of her guards to get the senshi.**

**The three came in to the room and asked.  
"What is wrong my princess?" Maker asked.**

**"I'm sending you on a mission to earth you will find the star moon princess and you will go there immitedly with this little Lady."**

**Kakyuu said and pointed at Rini.**

**"Hi my names Rini nice to meet you."**

**"I'm Seiya and this is Yaten and that one with the brown hair is Taiki." Rini nodded and said as they were all packed. **

**"Ok take hands and build a circle." They did and they were gone.

* * *

**

**Back on earth **

**Amara was calming Serena down when suddenly four figures appeared infront of them.**

**"You?" Seiya and Amara said in unison glaring at eachother.**

**"Seiya!" And Serena ran into his arms.**

**He hugged her and noticed her cryin. "What happend to your meatballs?" Seiya asked.**

**"Yes I changed my hair style, do you like it?" Serena said smiling forgetting everything about Darien.**

**"Mommy, what's happening to me?" Rini was ingulfed in a light and suddenly she had blond hair and blue eyes.**

**"I don't know." Serena said looking at Rini.**

**"But I do." Everybody turned to Trista.**

**"I knew about this all the time but I wasn't allowed to say anything. Ok now small lady isn't the daughter of Serena and Darien but she is the daughter of Serena and Seiya." The others were all shocked and looked at the two who were blushing really hard.**

**"Rini was smiling like there was no tomorrowand hugged Seiya "Daddy."**

**He picked her up and looked at her. "You look just like your mommy." Seiya said smiling.**

**The doorbell rang and Michelle opened the door.**

**"They're in the living room."The inner senshi walked in the room and looked at Rini.**

**''Rini what happend to you?" She looked at Mina and yelled "Aunt Mina."**

**"What?" Mina was totally shocked but hugged Rini anyway.**

**''Mommy, Daddy look, Aunt Mina, Uncle Yaten, Aunt Ami and Uncle Taiki are here."Trista smiled and said.**

**"Finally all are happy now how about we go now and leave these two alone." They all went into the kitchen and started making food.

* * *

**

**"This is weird, I was just dreaming about you about how we are together and now i'm standing here having our future daughter in the house, ain't that funny." Serena looked Seiya and smiled. "Yeah, you know I just noticed that as Darien was gone I missed you more than him, Seiya you asked me once on a roof if you're not good enough and I'm ready to answer, you're much better than that lying bastard and I love you Seiya." She looked at his face for any reaction first she saw nothing and then he was glowing and picked her up.**

**"Oh Serena I love you, I've loved you since I laid my eyes in you. " He placed her back down and then asked "But now that you don't have any meatballs I'll just have to find another name how about... cutie?" Serena smiled and nodded.**

**"Then it's cutie.''Seiya said and then leaned in for a kiss.**

**Suddenly the door opened and in came the whole group with a cake.**

**"Yeah time to celebrate!" Rini yelled hugging her mother and father.**

**"Wait Trista I have a question is Saiya now a new prince of the earth." Serena asked.**

**Trista nodded and the party went till night and then Serena said.**

**"Ok everybody, it's getting late you need to get to bed all."They all went except Seiya who let Yaten and Taiki go home already.**

**Seiya went to Serena's room carring a sleeping Rini.**

**He placed her in the bed and put the blanket ontop of her and kissed her on the forehead.**

**"Goodnight my daughter."**

**That's when Serena came in all ready for bed and her hair open.**

**"Thanks for carring her up here I don't think I would have been able to carry her up here." Seiya placed his finger against her lips and answered. "No problem cutie I would do anything for you. Goodnight I'm going now." And he kissed her his tunge went over her **

**lips and she opened them that's when a war played with their tunges. After a minute they had to catch some breath so Seiya left and Serena climbed into the bed.

* * *

**

**Next morning**

**"Wake up Serena, or you'll be late for the meeting at Rei's shrine." Luna yelled in her ear.**

**Rini looked at Luna and then had and idea.**

**She climbed in the bad and started jumping on it and yelled.**

**"Get_ up,_ you have to get to the meeting and Seiya will be there too." As Rini mentioned that Serena jumped out of the bed and got dressed.**

**She grabbed Rini and they ran out of the door as they arrived Rei yelled.**

**"Hey there she is. Finally Serena couldn't you come here faster." **

**"No I wanted to sleep. Now why did you ask for a meeting?" Serena asked.**

**But Rei didn't answer she was looking at Seiya and Yaten fighting again.**

**As Seiya noticed Serena he pushed Yaten out of the seat to make room for Serena.**

**"Hey cutie, come sit next to me." Yaten glared at Seiya as Serena sat down.**

**"Hey, I'm not finished with you. I was sitting THERE." Seiya smiled and said.**

**"Well I'm finished and I still think you're batting for the other side." **

**That was the last straw for Yaten and he launched himself at Seiya.**

**"YOU'LL PAY, I AM NOT BATTING FOR THE OTHER SIDE I LOVE GIRLS AS MUCH AS YOU, GOT THAT!" Yaten yelled as he **

**repeatedly hit Seiya with a fan out of nowhere.**

**As Seiya got out of his grip he yelled.**

**"VENGENCE WILL BE _MINE_!" And he threw himself at Yaten and knocked him over.**

**They rolled around in the dirt when Taiki had enough and yelled over the laughter of the others.**

**"OK, STOP IT'S ENOUGH!" They looked up at him and got up.**

**They sat back down and then Yaten whined. "And where am I supposed to sit now?"**

**"Next to Mina, you idiot."Seiya said as he looked dreamy at Serena.**

**"Ok now I was yesterday reading fire as I saw something and it wasn't good. Beryl is back and she's being controled by Chaos."**

**Serena looked frightend and then looked at Seiya.**

**"Don't worry I'll protect you." Seiya said putting his arm around her.**

**Suddenly the whole was engulfed in a warm bright light.**

**After it vanished they saw a familiar face.**

**"Mother! What are you doing here?" Serena asked. As the senshi saw who it was they all bowed and said.**

**"Your highness." **

**"Uhm could someone explain." Seiya asked.**

**"Ah yes, the starlights, hello I'm Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo from the past but i died."**

**They nodded with understanding.**

**"I came here because I want you all to find the star moon princess, she is the only one who can destroy Beryl.**

**And hurry or all will be lost.Oh and here are your new transformation."Infront of everyone a new transformation pen appeared.**

**But Seiya didn't have any.**

**"Hey where is mine?" Seiya asked.**

**"Yours will come but first Serena as to go inside herself."And she vanished.**

**"Why always me why can't he just get his." Seiya looked at Serena with puppy dog eyes.**

**"oh alright." She answered. **

**And thought for a minute.**

**'Do I actually love him, i really do and I love him right at the moment when I saw him.'**

**Serena smiled and suddenly out of her came a transformation pen.**

**Suddenly they heard a scream.**

**"What was that?" Lita asked.**

**"I don't know but I have a bad on." Serena said and they all ran in it's direction.**

**"Let's transformate."**

**"Moon star power"**

**"Dream moon power"**

**"Mars planet power"**

**"Jupiter planet power"**

**"Venus planet power"**

**"Mercury planet power"**

**"Uranus planet power"**

**"Saturn planet power"**

**"Neptune planet power "**

**"Pluto planet power"**

**"Fighter Prince power"**

**"Healer prince power"**

**"Maker prince power"**

**Sailor moon has like Serenity's top and the gloves look like in sailor stars.**

**She has real wings and her skirt is like in sailor moon with pegasus only silver stripes.**

**Her boots are like in sailor stars and her hair is in a lose bun.**

**She has her half moon on her forehead but has a pendend with stars on the side.**

**Her necklace and earings are like in sailor stars. Her whole outfit is in white.**

**Chibi- Moon has the same outfit only in pink and silver stripes.**

**Sailor Mars's outfit is just like in Sailor stars but has a long skirt in the back in red.**

**Sailor Jupiter's outfit is just like Mars's only in green.**

**Sailor Venus's outfit is just like Mars's only in orange.**

**Sailor Mercury's outfit is just like Mars's only in blue.**

**the outers are the same only in their colors.**

**Prince fighter is wearing the same outfit as Endymion but where Darien has dark blue Seiya **

**has black and where there is white Seiya has red.**

**His cape is in red, too. His Weapon is a sword. **

**Prince healer has the same outfit but his is in black and green. His cape is in green. His weapon is bow and arrow.**

**Prince maker has the same outfit but his is in black and light blue. His cape is in light blue. His weapon is a gun.

* * *

**

**They arrived at the spot and saw as a woman was standing infront of a man that had his star crystal out.**

**"Oh no, it wasn't it. " The woman got interrupted by Sailor Moon.**

**"I won't let you ruin a man's life, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of love and justice I will punish you."**

**Sailor Moon said and stood in her pose.**

**"You are pathetic, you can't stop me, Yuma finish them off." And she vanished.**

**The yuma looked at them and started shooting at them with donuts and coffee cubs but the donuts grew and wrapped itself around Sailor Moon suddenly it sapped at her with dark powers.**

**"AAAAAAAaahhhhh, NNNNoooooo." She yelled in pain and the others looked shocked but Fighter ran to Sailor Moon and drew his **

**sword and sliced the donut in two.**

**Sailor Moon fell in Fighters arms and looked up and said.**

**"Thank you, Fighter."**

**And she got up but Fighter pulled her back. "No you're to weak you'll die, stay, rest alittle, we'll take care of this monster." **

**Fighter demanded and then ran over to the other senshi who were trying to fight the monster away.**

**Sailor Mars shot her attack at the monster but it didn't do anything, Sailor chibi moon looked at the others and then drew her staff.**

**"Moon healing kiss, heal it." She yelled and the Yuma got hit by it and turned back to the man.**

**They all ran over to Sailor Moon and saw that she was weak.**

**"Let's take her back to my house." Rei said and asked Seiya to pick her up and they all ran to her house.**

**Seiya looked at the girl in his arms and looked hurt 'I should have protected her. It's all my fault.'**

**"No it isn't, you rescued me I thank you." Seiya looked down at Serena shocked and asked.**

**"What how...What?" Serena smiled and laughed a weak laugh and explained.**

**"Well since I have my new transformation, I can feel everyones feelings and hear theirs and yours too, thoughts. Funny right."**

**She smiled and then Seiya nodded and then said.**

**"Ssh now, go to sleep you have to rest we're almost at Rei's." She fell into a peaceful sleep and Seiya placed her on the bed and **

**stayed there with her holding her hand.

* * *

**

**"Amara, why don't you accept him?" Michelle asked her lover.**

**"I just can't Michelle, what if he hurts Kitten and..." Trista interrupted her.**

**"Amara, look at him, does he really look like he is going to hurt our princess."**

**Amara said no and Michelle asked.**

**"Will you give him an chance, please for me." Amara gave in and nodded.**

**And they gave Seiya and Serena some privacy.

* * *

**

**"Uhm, guys I did a fire reading Beryl isn't the only enemey who came back, it's Diamond. And he wants Serena."**

**They gasped but Taiki and Yaten looked confused and Rei explained.**

**"Well there is Beryl she's one of our first enemy's but then there was Diamond, all he wants is Serena or Princess Serenity, the lst time he got her and wanted uhm you know what I mean, right?" They nodded and Yaten said.**

**"Oh this is bad nobody tell Seiya or he'll flip." **

**They all agreed and then Seiya came.**

**"What's up? About what were you talking about?" Seiya looked suspiciously at Yaten.**

**"Oh nothing just about about uhm." He looked at Mina for help.**

**"About us, how Yaten and I are dating." Mina smiled and Yaten's eyes popped open and looked like they were about to pop out.**

**"WHAT?" **

**Seiya smiled and said. "Ok, what are you all hiding from me?'' Taiki replaid.**

**"Nothing, Seiya. We were just descussing the new enemy." Seiya looked at everyone and they all smiled nervous.**

**"I don't believe you there is more will you just tell me I'm part of this group too. Now tell me or I'll get angry." He threatend.**

**They all looked at Trista and she said.**

**"I can't Seiya I'm sorry but we can't you couldn't handel it and you will find out soon." She smiled. seiya didn't like it when he was**

**the only one who didn't know.**

**"If it helps Serena doesn't know either." Rei said. "I'm going to go see how she's doing." and he left.

* * *

**

**Seiya went into the room and saw that Serena was sitting up.**

**"How are you feeling." Seiya asked.**

**She looked at him and patted the spot next to her and he sat down.**

**"I'm feeling better, i want to thank you again for rescueing me."**

**She smiled at him and he came nearer to her face.  
"Cutie I love you and I would do anything for you." Seiya said and kissed her.

* * *

**

**A month passed since the first Yuma attacked. It's winter now and it was snowing outside.**

**Noone was outside building snowmen, but they were in the stadium where the starlights had another concert.**

**As their old song was over Seiya told the crowd.**

**"This song I dedicate to a wonderful person who I love with my whole heart, Serena this is for you."**

**They stood there and started to sing.**

**I was no accident me finding you**

**Someone had a hand in it**

**Long before we ever knew **

**Now I just can't believe you're in my life**

**Heaven's smilin' down on me**

**As I look at you tonight**

**CHORUS:**

**I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars**

**He sure knew what he was doin'**

**When he joined these two hearts**

**I hold everything**

**When I hold you in my arms **

**I've got all I'll ever need**

**Thanks to the keeper of the stars**

**Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine**

**It takes my breath away **

**Just to look into your eyes **

**I know I don't deserve a treasure like you**

**There really are no words**

**To show my gratitude**

**CHORUS:**

**I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars**

**He sure knew what he was doin'**

**When I hold you in my arms **

**I've got all I'll ever need**

**Thanks to the keeper of the stars**

**It was no accident me finding you **

**Someone had a hand in it **

**Long before we ever knew**

**And the song was over. Serena sat still in her seat and had tears in her eyes.**

**They sang another song and then the concert was over.**

**The senshi all stood up and went backstage.**

**Serena saw Seiya and ran into his arms.**

**"Oh Seiya it was wonderful I loved it." She smiled and he smiled back.**

**"Cutie how about we go out for dinner tonight." Serena's smile grew even bigger and she hugged Seiya again.**

**"Oh yes yes yes. I'd love to." Serena ran back to her friends and said in a teasing voice to Mina.**

**"I'm going to dinner with Seiya." And Mina pouted and ran to Yaten.**

**"Yaten you will take me to dinner too, right?" She asked hanging on his arm.**

**"Actually I had something better to do tonight." He looked at her with hope that she would accept that but she didn't.**

**"Oh please please please!" He looked defeated and agreed.**

**"Oh alright that you'll leave me alone. I'll pick you up at eight." And he walked away.**

**Mina ran back to Serena and said.**

**"I'm going with Yaten tonight out for dinner too. At eight." Serena gasped and ran in the direction where Seiya was.**

**"Oh cutie what is it." **

**"Uhm you forgot to tell me when you'll pick me up." She laughed scratching her head.**

**"Oh well you went off so I couldn't tell you. Ok I'll pick you up at seven and wear something elegant." Serena nodded and left.**

**She was thinking the whole way back home what to wear she didn't really have anything to wear that was elegant.**

**As she was looking through her closet the phone rang.**

**She answered it and an anoying voice yelled through the phone.**

**"SERENA I can't find anything to wear." Serena sweatdropped and answered.**

**"Me neither why don't we go shopping." But before she could think what she said, Mina yelled.**

**"PERFECT, I'll come over and we can go to the mall. See you then." And she hung up.**

**"What did I get myself into." Serena sighed and went to get some money.**

**After a few minutes Mina stood in the door panting.**

**"I'm... here...ready?" She said catching here breath.**

**Serena nodded and they made their way to the mall.**

**They looked through the shop windows (i don't know how they are called but if anyone knows please tell me)**

**but couldn't find anything as they walked by a very expensive store Mina saw two dresses which were absolutly to die for.**

**"Oh my god, look at those dresses." Serena looked at the white dress with silver trimming.**

**"Oh it's gorcious, I love it let's try it on." Serena said and they ran inside to try it on.**

**Serena came out and looked like and angel especially because here hair was open today and with the white dress, you know.**

**Mina came out with an light orange dress that you could see every curve of her body it flew out at the bottom.**

**The same was with Serena's but ofcourse in white. They changed and got the dresses.**

**"Oh Serena you have to buy it, I'm going to buy this one." Mina yelled exitedly and ran to the cashier.**

**Serena followed her and thought about buying it and then looked at the price.**

**"Oh my god it's so expensive." Mina noticed that Serena was about to put it back.**

**And ran to her.**

**"Oh no you don't, you are going to buy this dress and even if I have to lend you some money. You do wanna be pretty tonight.''**

**Serena looked at the dress and then at Mina and again at the dress.**

**"Oh fine, I'll buy it." And they walked to the cashier.**

**They paid for it and went home. Before Mina left she said to Serena.**

**"Uhm Serena I think you should let your hair open tonight You looked like an angel."**

**Serena nodded and Mina left.

* * *

**

**Later**

_**ring ring**_

**The doorbell rang and Serena's mother opened it.**

**"Ah Seiya, She'll be down in a minute." And she let him stand there.**

**"I coming and don't laugh." Serena said as she walked down the stairs.**

**Seiya chuckled at the remark but as he saw Serena he lost his breath.**

**It looked like an Angel was floating down, it was breath taking.**

**"Uh Uhm You you look..." Seiya couldn't find anywords to fit this.**

**"Yes."Serena said smiling.**

**"Like an Angel, I feel like I'm in heaven." He said.**

**And Serena giggled.**

**"Ok, you look charming too." She giggled.**

**Seiya snapped out of his trance and asked.**

**"Only charming." She giggled even more.**

**"Ok you look cute sweet nice charming a girl would be crazy if she didn't fall for you right this minute."**

**He smiled and asked.**

**"Shall we go now." As he gave her his arm for her hand to put.**

**She nodded and they left.

* * *

**

**Sorry for not putting the dinner in but it's the middle of the night and I'm tired.**

**The next chapter you probably all like. So review.  
**


End file.
